Tempest: While You Were Away
by Poetik
Summary: Korin's Sensu Beans stolen! Tempest against a deranged corporate leader! Violence and Super Sensu Beans!
1. Earth Unguarded?

I don't own Dragonball Z. But I technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien.  
This series takes place after Tempest: First Fire.  
There are 5 chapters in this series as well.  
  
Tempest(Book 2): While You Were Away  
  
Chapter One: Earth Unguarded?  
  
All was seemingly peaceful for planet Earth. With Vegeta gone, it appeared it return to a peaceful place once again, a rare occasion indeed. However, the Z team was a shambles. The battle with Nappa and Vegeta had taken its toll. Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Piccolo had all been sent to another dimension, though that would later work in their favor. Piccolo's departure was especially devastating, since that meant that the Dragonballs of Earth were gone as well.  
  
Gohan, Bulma, and Krillin had already gone ahead to planet Namek, the original planet of the Dragonballs, to find the remaining set of Dragonballs and revive their lost friends. Goku took the time while they were away to finish recovering from the previous battle. He then went to Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father, to check up on his travel arrangements. Goku had asked the technical genius to repair his original Saiyan space pod for his own trip to Namek. Once he got there, he found that the scientist had lived up to his name: the spaceship was in tip-top shape.  
  
Mr. Popo looked up at the sky, and saw a fleeting light fly off toward outer space. 'It must be Goku,' he reasoned. He looked down at the flowers of Kame's garden, and sighed. It was so lonely now that Kame was gone. When Piccolo had left this dimension, it caused Kame to fade too, since they were spiritually linked. However, Mr. Popo wasn't totally alone.  
  
A shadow emerged from inside Kame's small hut. He walked up behind Mr. Popo, but looked down off Kame's lookout, ignoring the light trail leaving Earth. "With the last member of Earth's Special Forces away, the Earth is left barely protected. If any trouble should arise, there probably won't be anyone strong enough to save it. I feel it is my duty to go down and guard it myself, but am I ready? Is my extensive training here enough?"  
  
Mr. Popo looked at the fighter, and nodded solemnly. The man looked young, but no one knew exactly how old he really was. After all, a man of his power could be anywhere from 20 to 200 years old. Not to mention, he was an elemental, a person capable of using the world around him for strength, or for fighting when necessary. This power was bestowed upon him in his early childhood, and he later was brought to Kame for training. Kame grew fond of him, and taught him well, because an elemental has an oath to defend the world he lives in, very similar to the Kame himself.  
  
**  
  
A fat white cat with a large wooden cane peered over the edge of a tower high up in the sky. It was Korin, wise beyond his years, and the gardener of the powerful and mysterious sensu beans. He always made sure to keep a bag or two with him at all times, in case of emergency. After all, sensu beans are hard to grow, and take a long time when they do.  
  
'I hope Goku is feeling better,' he thought, and smiled when he remembered that he had persuaded Yajirobe to deliver a bag of sensu beans to Goku, to help him finish his recovery. As he saw the shooting star go out towards the unknown, he knew that Goku would be just fine. As Goku's ship left his sight, he turned around to enter his house, but met instead a blast of energy which knocked him unconscious.  
  
  



	2. Bean-Stalker

I don't own Dragonball Z. But I technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien.  
There are 5 chapters in this series.  
  
Tempest(Book 2): While You Were Away  
  
Chapter Two: Bean-Stalker  
  
When Korin awoke, he wondered what had happened. He went into the house, and checked to make sure nothing was stolen. 'Nothing missing here,' he thought, and looked out to his garden. He couldn't have been more shocked. The entire sensu bean stock was gone! The rest of the garden was trampled or burned to cinders. He felt sad at first, but realized it was a serious problem. His eyes burned with desperation, as he knew that he was helpless. 'Wait a minute,' he said to himself as he checked his small bags. Happily, he found that he had two full bags of sensu beans left, enough to start a new garden. Even so, he needed to find out who had taken the rest, because it could spell trouble for the planet if a battle arose. He left the tower and headed to Roshi's island.  
  
The acolyte of Kame began his descent to Earth. His long golden hair flailed behind him as he flew. There was a gleam in his blue-green eyes as he journeyed to his home, which would welcome him with open arms. His name was Tomo Lorien, but Kame called him Tempest, and the name stuck. This nickname well represented both his powers and his mission. His clothing was almost identical to Goku's, but his robe was light blue with a white undershirt. He sensed some sadness in the air, and unknowingly headed in the direction of Master Roshi's island.  
  
**  
  
On the 26th floor of SunKoko Skyscraper, outside Southtown, a person in a deep blue ninja uniform entered the meeting room of Nalan, a collector of the rare and mystical. The ninja took off the dark mask, revealing a strong, black-haired woman, with green eyes that showed malice and spite. Her name was Soma, an assassin of which little was known. What Nalan knew, however, was she wasn't just a cold-blooded killer. She was also a thief and treasure hunter. Using both physical and energy attacks, she was a great ally to have.  
  
"Have you completed your mission already? Excellent. Tell me, how many did you obtain?" Nalan's deep voice was very persuasive, and expected instant results.  
  
"One hundred in all. I don't see, however, why some special bean can be so important." Her voice was also deep, but in some ways a little more tender than Nalan's.   
  
"Because when used in battle, it can instantly recover lost energy, and don't question my intentions again! He sounded a little irritated. "You may go to your room now, or roam the city. Just make sure I know where you are so that I may contact you at any time."  
  
Soma bowed, and left. Feeling a little tired, she went to her small room. Nalan look at the huge sack of sensu beans that the woman had delivered. 'They will all be used in due time,' he thought.  
  
**  
  
Korin opened the door to Master Roshi's house. The old martial artist was sitting at the table, eating some teriyaki chicken and fried rice. He looked surprised to see Korin. "Hey, Korin! How's it going? What can I do for you?"  
  
"Things are not good. Someone has stolen my entire sensu bean crop, and gave me a good beating in the process! I need someone to help me get them back!"  
  
Roshi put his chopsticks down, and shook his head. "Earth's Special Forces are depleted at the moment. Mind if we go outside to think this through?" Korin barely had a chance to nod, and Roshi was already out the door, and reclining on his special chair.   
  
"Hmmm. Let's see. Yajirobe is still around, but he is a pathetic fighter. He can't even use energy attacks or fly! But who else is there?" Roshi frowned. Korin shook his head.   
  
"Me, for one." Both of them were astonished as Tempest suddenly appeared in front of them, interrupting their meeting. "I am Kame's apprentice, Tempest. I control the elements." He gave them a demonstration. His took out his sword, Fairon, which had a green aura. He touched the water with it and a whirlpool formed. He made a ball of fire in his hand, and put it into the whirlpool. Amazingly, the fire was not put out by the water, but instead mixed with it, making a spinning fire and water combination. As soon as the sword was lifted, the water stopped spinning, and the fire caused the water to steam as it dissipated. "Allow me to protect the Earth while the others are gone."  
  
Roshi and Korin looked at each other in awe. Roshi was the first to respond. "Impressive show you put on. What do you think, Korin?" Korin nodded. "Indeed. Besides, what have we got to lose?"   
Korin told Tempest the whole story.  
  
  



	3. Guest Appearance

I don't own Dragonball Z. But I technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien.  
There are 5 chapters in this series.  
  
Tempest(Book 2): While You Were Away  
  
Chapter Three: Guest Appearance  
  
SunKoko Research and Technology was primarily involved in the field of medical experiments, searching for cures to various diseases and such, though its title suggested a variety of other subjects. Five particular scientists of the company were in Nalan's pocket. Although not a scientist himself, Nalan helped fund the company tremendously, hence being allowed to have his own office in their company building. Unknown to most, however, was his hidden laboratory for experiments he desired to remain secret, in the 30th and top floor of the skyscraper.   
  
It was this lab room to which he took his newly acquired sensu beans. "Is the Permanent Energy Enhancer ready for testing?" The chief scientist, a tall white-haired man, nodded. Nalan took out five of the yellow sensu beans from the bag Soma had given him, and put them into a small round contraption. "You may begin the testing when ready." He walked up behind the scientists, and waited patiently. The head scientist pressed a few buttons, and then pulled the main switch. Two antennas sticking out of the round chamber began to charge with blue electricity. Suddenly, a bright yellow flash illuminated the viewing window from within. An instant later, Nalan looked in astonishment as the beans now had a bright orange glow.  
  
"Amazing! It was a total success! I have successfully created five Super Sensu Beans! Now, to put the rest in. Soon I'll have an entire army of unstoppable warriors! Put the rest in now!"  
  
The head scientist looked at the panel, and shook his head. "Sir, um... I don't think that will be possible. You see, the Enhancer short-circuited, and can't be fixed. It took us years to create this machine. It would be futile to start over now, so..."  
  
Nalan looked at the scientists. "You're right. Doesn't matter anyway. Five is plenty. However, your failure will not be excused. Your incompetence in creating a flawed machine is intolerable." He pointed his right index finger towards the five scientists. Five blue lasers streaked out of it, one laser hitting each scientist. "Hope you will be more helpful in the next dimension." He took the five new beans and the bag of old ones, and left the lab. He then summoned Soma.   
  
"You wished to see me, sir?"  
  
"A present for you, Soma. It is a Super Sensu Bean, one that has been specially enhanced. Try it." He knew she would make a good test subject, especially if there were side effects.   
  
She took it and ate it instantly. "What is so special about it?"  
  
"It isn't digested as normal sensu beans are. It assimilates with the body's immune system, making it extremely destroy you. You're not immortal, but as close as a normal person can get." At that moment, the Super Sensu Bean triggered a quick growth spurt in Soma, increasing her muscles and frame. "It also puts you at your peak energy continuously. Its only drawback, however, is that it doesn't increase your maximum energy after a battle, like a normal sensu bean would. The only way you can increase your top power is by excessive training." He then proceeded to take another special one out, and used it for himself. He laughed hideously as he himself gained its power.   
  
She smiled. She thought, 'Let's try this power out. Heh heh heh."  
  
**  
  
Tempest had taken to the streets of Southtown to begin his search, but nothing had seemed to indicate any problems. He left town on foot, and walked past the SunKoko Skyscraper. All of a sudden, the top of the building exploded in a large sonic boom, immediately alerting him of trouble. He looked up at the large red blast of energy coming off the building's remaining top, and flew up there immediately.  
  
The ninja Soma looked up at her fine attack as it left, but was shocked when Tempest flew in the way of her view, and landed near her and Nalan. "Well, Korin said it was a dark suited person who attacked him. That must be you. Where are the sensu beans you stole? I, Tempest, will fight if necessary to get them back!"  
  
"They are with me," Nalan said, and pulled out the bag of normal beans. "They will be of little use to you, though. We only used a few of them, in the name of science as well as world domination. This is Soma, and I am Nalan. I am sure you have heard of me at least." He waited for an answer. Tempest just shrugged. "You must not get out a lot. But anyway, we have enhanced a few of the beans with permanent ability, making them what I call Super Sensu Beans. We have used them on ourselves, and might I say they work like a charm." He then showed the remaining three orange beans to Tempest, who looked amazed, yet curious. "Fighting is useless! We are unstoppable now." He tossed the bag of normal sensu beans to Tempest, who tied them around his belt. "If you do want to try and stop me, though, you'll have to beat her." He nodded to Soma, who took a fighting stance, and then proceeded to leave them to battle unwatched.  
  



	4. Hopeful Battle

I don't own Dragonball Z. But I technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien.  
There are 5 chapters in this series.  
  
Tempest(Book 2): While You Were Away  
  
Chapter Four: Hopeful Battle   
  
Soma laughed. "The power of the so-called Super Sensu Bean is within me! Your chances for survival are slim! Give up now!"  
  
Tempest smiled. "Slim chances, eh? That means you aren't totally unbeatable. I'll find a way. For it is my duty to protect the world, in my allies' absence."  
  
"Enough small talk!" Soma rushed at him with her new power, and slammed him into what was left of the wall, sending him plummeting down off the skyscraper.  
  
He regained his flight near the ground, but then a second later was pummeled into the ground by Soma, who had jumped down from above. Of course, this injured her some, but it wouldn't take long to heal her. Tempest, on the other hand, wasn't feeling too well. He got up slowly, and opened his hand at Soma. No blast came out though. "All out of energy already?" Soma taunted. "Too bad." He increased the invisible attack, which was actually taking her energy and giving it to him. He laughed.  
  
"What? How are you getting stronger too?" She looked furious.  
  
"By taking your energy." He laughed again, then quickly teleported at her, and tried to level her with a punch to the face. It was her turn to laugh again. "You'll have to do better than that." She started throwing energy blasts at him, but he dodged them each time. Luckily, nobody was out on the street that ran along nearby the skyscraper. Soma was getting angrier by the minute. She jumped at him with the intent of kicking him, but he moved to the side, and sent a powerful knee into her stomach, sending her to the ground.  
  
As she got up, she saw him smirking. "All that power, and you still can't hit me now." This insult only made her angrier. She began to power up, and he did likewise. She was fully healed, but the new sensu bean didn't increase her maximum attack. She powered up her red aura to its max, while he made his green aura only a little stronger than hers. She finished her incantations, and shot a beam of light at Tempest, who didn't even move an inch. He merely put his hand in front of it, and waited. The beam hit his hand, and reflected off of it, up towards the clouds.  
  
As Tempest finished powering up, the sky turned dark. He raised his hands to the sky, and a dark cloud appeared over them. "Elemental... Unison!" He threw his hands down, and the cloud erupted. Heavy rain, massive balls of fire, huge boulders, and gusts of air dropped down towards Soma.   
  
She screamed as she was picked up by a tornado, and Tempest commanded the other elements to aim at the its center. The rain and boulders hit her hard, weakening her. Finally, the fireballs flew inward, and engulfed her.  
  
Tempest was surprised and terrified when she blasted the entire attack away. She flew at him, but with quick reflexes, he disappeared.   
  
'Where did he go?' she thought. He appeared behind her suddenly.   
  
"You're finished," he whispered in her ear as he blasted her into oblivion. She didn't even have enough time to scream as the huge ball of energy erased her body from existence. The explosion was loud, but he ignored it. 'She almost made a fool of me,' he thought. 'I had better be more careful.' He then left towards Roshi Island, to form a plan to defeat Nalan.  
  
**  
  
Korin looked out the window, and saw Tempest return. He went outside to meet him. "Any luck?"  
  
Tempest took out the bag of sensu beans, and handed them to Korin, but frowned as he did so. "This bag has most of them. Five were genetically mutated into something called Super Sensu Beans. Two of those were used: one by the ninja, whom I've destroyed; and one by Nalan, some business tycoon. The other three he still has. He could be dangerous. I must get those others back. Now let's see. Where would a mad villain be? Maybe..." He mumbled on.  
  
Korin looked at him oddly. 'He talks too much,' he thought, though he was glad the sensu beans were returned.  
  
**  
  
Nalan looked down from his office window, where he had watched the battle. "Oh Soma, you were good, but not good enough," he said to himself. "As I said before, it doesn't make you immortal. Oh well. I'll try to conquer the world without you. Rest in pieces, Soma." At that, he turned his back to the window, and thought about his deterred plan.  
  



	5. Ending Disguised

I don't own Dragonball Z. But I technically own Tempest/Tomo Lorien.  
There are 5 chapters in this series.  
  
Tempest(Book 2): While You Were Away  
  
Chapter Five: Ending Disguised  
  
'Hmm,' Tempest thought. 'I bet Nalan works for that company. I should go see him.' He put on some glasses, a blue baseball cap, and a black suit. He flicked the cap backward, and went to check out Sunkoko Skyscraper. He walked in the door, and went up to the service desk. "Excuse me, could you tell me what floor Nalan is on? I have an appointment." The blonde-haired lady told him it was on the 26th floor, first office on the right. Tempest thanked her, and went into the elevator.  
  
The door finally opened, and he stepped out, and went to the right. He noticed a camera watching him, but decided not to destroy it. He knocked on the first door, then let himself in. The room was big, with a huge window that had a spectacular view of the city. Nalan sat in a chair behind a desk next to the window.  
  
Nalan spoke first. "The front desk clerk said that you had business with me. But first, I'd like to know who you are." He tried to sense Tempest's thoughts, to no avail.  
  
Tempest altered his voice, and spoke. "My name is Tomo Lorien. My business is research. I heard about the explosion the other day. I wondered if it might have been your doing. An anonymous person told me about an alleged 'Super Sensu Bean,' which keeps a fighter's energy at maximum, but doesn't increase it after battle. Is this true? Or did your experiments fail?"  
  
Nalan smirked. "I shouldn't tell a stranger like you this, but both happened. A few were created, but the machine was destroyed." Nalan paled, realizing whom he was talking to. "I would kill you now, if I could, but I sense that my power is nowhere near yours. I may have used one of the beans on myself, but it seems that isn't enough."  
  
Tempest laughed, and nodded. "Maybe you're right, but you aren't finished. Your life may be spared, if you give me the remaining Super Sensu Beans. Is it a deal?"  
  
Nalan thought for a moment. "Very well." He slowly took out the last three from the desk drawer. "Now leave me to my business." Tempest took the beans, and left. Nalan smiled. 'I still have the one I used. Though I am not strong enough now, I may be stronger in the future. Plus, the bean has one more ability: the user can't die a natural death. So, sooner or later I will be able to conquer the world!' With this thought, he went about his business.  
  
**  
  
Tempest flew towards Roshi's Island, where he would give his report. He took out one of the Super beans, and ate it. 'I'll save the last two in case of emergency,' he thought. He would tell Korin and Master Roshi that Nalan was no threat, and that the other beans were destroyed. No one would ever know...  
  
The end...for now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
